


Love & Lies

by Niffala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffala/pseuds/Niffala
Summary: Steve just wants someone to love him, not Captain America.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is garbage. But this is the first WIP I have completed in 16 years and I wanted to share it. I apologize for any mistakes.

Steve hadn’t realized how much he had changed over the last decade. He’d seen too much, been through too much and couldn’t force himself back into the past. No matter how much he wanted to. 

He didn't anticipate how he would feel when he made the impulsive decision to stay there. He knew his return to the past would hurt his friends, but he thought he was doing the right thing. That he deserved to live a happy normal life. They would eventually understand that and forgive him.

His initial reunion with Peggy had been emotional and passionate. He was certain he made the right decision. He could finally live the life he imagined before going into the ice… It took her less than a day to realize he wasn't her Steve. It took longer for him to admit she wasn't his Peggy. Maybe she never was. 

Still, they tried. For nearly a year they were together, but in the end it didn't work out. He couldn’t be who she needed him to be. He missed the people he left behind, and those he never properly mourned. And re-adapting to his old life proved to be its own hardship. He didn’t belong there anymore. With her blessing, he came home. 

\-----

There were mixed reactions when he reappeared on the platform a whole 20 minutes after he was supposed to. Banner was relieved, having frantically struggled the entire time to retrieve him. He felt bad about that. Sam acted nonchalant about it, but he could see the worry lingering in his eyes. Bucky was confused and angry. He knew of Steve’s intentions and wasn’t sure how to feel about seeing him back. 

Looking at Bucky, Steve felt overwhelming guilt gnaw at him. He uselessly hurt his best friend. And he hurt the others too, even if they didn't realize the how or the why. He had a lot to make up for.

Shortly after returning, Steve announced his retirement. He passed the shield to Sam who earned the title Captain America. Without a doubt he knew that Sam was the right person to take his place. 

Steve was tired. He was done fighting. He wanted a life, a family, some semblance of normalcy. He continued living at the compound until he found a place of his own. Spent the next few months making amends with the people in his life. Even if all save one realized it. 

He was finally ready to start this new chapter as just Steve Rogers, 106 year old retiree looking for love. 

Sam tried to get him into online dating. It was confusing to him but he was willing to try. After downloading multiple apps, and seeing all the available women, he felt confident he would find the one. However, he mostly received angry messages about his ‘fake Captain America profile.’

He then tried going to bars, which showed promise. He never left without a pocketful of numbers. He went on a lot of dates, but never the right kind. Some of the women treated the date like a prime time interview, wanting to know every detail about him, his suits, his battles. Others were fans that were either too starstruck to speak or worse, fawned over him the entire night. Then there were those that he quickly realized were only after the fame of dating Captain America. One date flung herself into traffic just so he could save her. Or the many that only wanted to hook up with an avenger. They all wanted a piece of him. They all wanted Captain America. No one wanted Steve. Not a single woman even tried getting to know the man behind the superhero. Months went by with Steve getting more lonely and frustrated. 

\-----

Steve had an idea. He was babysitting Morgan, watching one of her many Disney movies, and it hit him. The prince didn't find love until his appearance changed for the worse. Maybe that's what he needed to do. Turning into a talking animal was a bit extreme, but there were other options. And he knew just the person to make it happen. Sam and Bucky were away on a mission for a few weeks. This was the opportunity to try something crazy.

\----

The next morning, Steve arrived at the New York Sanctum. Strange sat across from him looking bored with his presence. “What can I do for you Captain Rogers?”

Steve nervously ran his fingers through his hair before speaking. “I need a favor. I'm hoping it won’t be too much trouble. I want to get married.”

“Congratulations,” he deadpanned.

“No. I haven't even found anyone yet and that's the problem. All this,” gestures to his body, “is a distraction. I want to make a real connection. You see I was watching this movie about a frog prince.”

Strange laughed, “You want the sorcerer to turn you into a frog, how original.”

“That’s not what I'm asking.”

“I won’t make you a love spell.” Strange crossed his arms and glared at Steve.

Steve scooted to the edge of his chair. “No that’s not… I was hoping you could use a spell to make me look like my former self. Before I was Captain America.”

Strange was intrigued. “You want me to reverse the serum? Why?”

“You misunderstand. I just want something to make me look the way I used to, temporarily. I want to use my old smaller body to weed out the flings and find someone to love Steve, not Cap.”

“I see.” Strange inhaled deeply and stood up. “I can put a simple glamour on you today. Let you be seen as your former self for a few hours.”

Steve shook his head. “It needs to be longer. I need time to woo a woman. Have her love me for me. If my history is any indication, it may take awhile.”

Strange mulled this over quietly. “I can offer you a spell that will last 90 days. It will turn you into the smaller version of yourself, but only in appearance. You will still have your serum induced abilities. For obvious reasons you will have to pretend not to. I will be unable to reverse the spell once it starts. It must be allowed to run its course. You would have to assume a new identity if you don’t wish to be caught. I suggest taking some time to think this through. You’d be weaving quite the web of deception. It could end poorly. However if you are certain, I will grant it.”

Steve rose from his seat and approached Strange. “It’s perfect. Let’s do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Steven Grant" had a life to build. He rented an apartment in a small city off the Hudson. He forged a new driver's license and bank account. He bought a car, a phone and new clothing. He was ready.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he decided against going back to bars or online dating. He wanted to find someone fast. A google search provided him a list of singles events and alternative places to meet kindred spirits.

He tried doing volunteer work for a few days. There were some lovely people but he never had time to speak with them in depth. Having to pretend to be only as strong as he looked proved difficult and time consuming. He went to a few local sporting events. Only to be overlooked or quickly brushed off. Prowling the grocery stores and libraries was fruitless. All the women were too old, too young or married. Looking for people at the park made him feel like a creep. A few of which he caught and beat the hell out of. Their looks of surprise at being bested by someone so small was something Steve would treasure.

Speed dating was horrible. All the women were visibly disappointed when it was his turn to sit at their table. A few were nice enough to speak with him at least. He was disheartened to be leaving without any numbers. Thanks but no thanks. Another failure on the books. As he approached the exit, one of the organizers gave him a sympathetic smile and without a word, handed him a flyer for a dating mixer happening tomorrow. Why not, Steve thought. What have I got to lose?! 

\------

Steve wasn't doing so well. The mixer was at 8pm in the ballroom of a local hotel. Entry cost $25 and included 2 free drinks. The room was already packed with bodies when he arrived. He tried chatting with a few women, and had a few people approach him as well. They all quickly moved on from him though. It was nearing the 3rd hour and he hasn’t found anyone. Looking around the room, most seemed to be paired off already. Some on the dance floor, others gathered at tables. Steve stared at the two drink stamps on his hand, his third paid drink now sitting empty on the bar. He contemplated getting another. It wouldn’t get him drunk, but maybe the burn would help ease his regret and embarrassment of once again striking out.

Sighing, he scans the room once more and sees a solitary figure at the farthest table. She was petite, dark hair framing her face, wearing a simple shoulder baring black dress that flared just above her knees. She was looking down at her phone, seeming a bit dejected. Before he realized what he was doing, Steve was already halfway to her table. He slowed his gate and approached slowly. Wiping his suddenly sweating hands on his pants, he closed the distance. 

“Ha...ha...hi.” Steve wanted to slap himself for his awkwardness. 

The woman looked at Steve and her eyes lit up when they met his. “Hi,” she replied, with a smile.

She was beautiful up close. Her dazzling smile and brown eyes beaming at him. A dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, full lips. Stop staring and say something, he reprimanded himself. “Um, would you mind if I join you? Looks like you've found the only quiet spot.”

“Oh, of course.” Her smile faded. “There's plenty of room.” 

Steve realized she must think he isn't there for her. Just looking for a place to sit. He reached his hand out, “Im Steven Grant. My friends call me Steve.”

She shook his hand “Jillian Ways. It’s nice to meet you, Steve.” 

He sat down next to her. “Ways? As in how do i love thee?”

“You nailed it. That’s the top line I get whenever someone learns my name. Second place is ‘show me the ways to your heart.’”

“I assume you're hiding from all the attention you must be getting.”

“Yes and no. Any hits have been from people looking for a third. I must have a ‘works well with couples’ tattoo on my forehead cause that’s all I've been getting lately. Not just here.” Shrugs, “I’m flattered, it's just not for me.” She brushed her hair back behind her ears and turned her body toward him. “So how’s your luck going tonight?” 

Steve shook his head, “Not so good. I’ve had no interest from the ladies. A few men have approached me though. What's a twink?”

Jill choked on her drink, laughing. She used a napkin to carefully dab the wetness off her face. “Well I think our luck is changing.”

“Is that so?” Steve smiled at her.

“Yes. A cute guy just came up to me with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes and if he's interested I'd like to buy him a drink.”

“Shouldn't I be buying you the drink?” 

“Sure, after I buy a drink for the cute guy.” 

Steve flounders for a second. She laughs and gently elbows him and asks what he's having.

\----- 

They continued talking for the remaining hour. They spoke of their jobs, Steve fibbing a lot, and their interests. Conversation never lulling. Both were disappointed when it was time for the night to end. Like the gentleman he is, Steve walked her out to her car. 

“So,” Jill starts, “do you think your girlfriend will like me?” She can’t believe such a cute guy was still single. She felt a connection and wanted this to be real. It saddened her to think she may never see him again. 

“If I had one I think she’d love you. But if it's any consolation, I like you a lot. It would be an honor to do this again with you." Steve ran his hands through his hair, nervously awaiting her reply.

Jill smiled, “So if I give you my number, you'd call? You won’t lose it or forget me?”

“How could anyone forget you?” 

She tells him her number. Steve immediately texts her ‘let me count the ways.’ He watches her look at her phone and smirk. “Now you have my number too. So you can’t forget me either.” 

“Well I must save this immediately. Contact name? ‘blue eyed hottie.’ Occupation? ‘Making me melt.’”

Steve blushed. When she unlocked her vehicle, he was quick to open the door for her. 

Jill hesitated before getting in. “It was really wonderful to meet you, Steve. I do hope you call.”

“You can count on it.” Steve watched as she got into her car and drove away. His heart was beating out of his chest. This was something, he could feel it. He couldn’t screw this up.


End file.
